Gracias
by AntoVicky
Summary: Ace ah tenido una infancia muy dura, luego de ver como su madre era asesinada, se volvió un chico muy frió y distante, que creía que su vida ya no valía nada. Su única razón de vivir, hasta entonces, era su hermanito Luffy. Es cuando, al cambiarse de escuela, conoce a Marco. Un chico serio, pero agradable y cálido...
1. Chapter 1

Holisss este es mi segundo Fanfic MarcoxAce jejeje

Espero les guste y disfruten, si tienen alguna idea o les gustaria que pase algo en la historia, no duden en decirme :)

Muchas gracias por leer :)

**Aclaraciones del capitulo:**

Se que quiza sea aburrido este primer cap, pero prometo que sera mucho mas entretenido a partir del siguiente :)

Gracias por leer

-

-_¡Mamá, no me dejes!. ¡Mami, mami, mami!. ¡Por favor!- Suplicaba un niño mientras lloraba_- ¡MAMÁ!- Grito alterado.  
-Ace, ¿Estas bien?- El muchacho miro a su alrededor, realmente agitado, mientras gotas de sudor caían por su frente. Se choco con la mirada de su hermano, solo había sido un sueño... el mismo de cada noche.  
-S-si Luffy, e-estoy bi-bien- Respondió con voz temblorosa- Solo fue una pesadilla-  
-¿Seguro?- Pregunto dudoso el pelinegro  
-Si.. Seguro- Su hermano sonrió, aun no muy convencido. -Bien, vine a despertarte, ya es hora de ir al instituto- Informo el menor, Ace asintió.  
-Vale, gracias- Luffy sonrió y se marcho de la habitación.

El castaño se levanto tambaleándose, y se metió al baño.

Este sería su primer día de colegio, aunque con el año adelantado, debido a que su ''Abuelo'' decidió que iría al mismo instituto que su ''Hermano''.  
Según lo dicho por Luffy, aquel lugar era muy grande, pero también divertido. Y que todos ahí son muy amables, y que seguro haría amigos rápidamente, sin embargo, a Ace eso no le importaba. Debido a que no le gustaba hacer amistades, era muy frío y distante con todo aquel que se le acercaba. También peleador, y tajante cuando se lo propone, y no deja que nadie le pase por encima.

Prendió la llave del agua, se desvistió, y se metió.  
Se preguntaba porque noche tras noche soñaba lo mismo, ¿Acaso no podía olvidarse de aquello de por vida?. Al parecer no, y eso es lo que mas le dolía.

-

Por otro lado se encontraba un chico moreno de cabello rubio, delgado pero musculoso.

Desayunaba tranquilamente junto a su padre, pero ambos se sobresaltaron al escuchar el timbre sonar.

-Que raro, ¿Quien será a esta hora?- Se preguntaba el mayor de los 2- Marco, ve a abrir- Pidió amablemente, el chico asintió con una sonrisa.

Se levanto, fue hasta la puerta, y la abrió. Al hacerlo, y pudiendo ver quien era, sonrió.

-¡Chicos!- Exclamo- Que sorpresa-  
-¿Como sorpresa Marco?, venimos todos los días- Hablo uno, y entraron todos juntos, mientras saludaban al rubio.

Una vez dentro, saludaron al padre de Marco, y se sentaron en la mesa listos para desayunar.

-¿Y que se cuentan chicos?- Pregunto el mayor, llamado Edward Newgate, apodado Shirohige por su gran bigote blanco  
-Nada inusual- Respondió Jozu- Lo mismo de siempre- Se llevo una tostada, untada con mantequilla, a la boca.

Los amigos de Marco eran: Jozu, Vista, Sacchi, Haruta, y Kidd. Desde pequeños tienen la costumbre de ir a la casa de alguno, turnándose (Es decir, un día a la casa de uno, al otro día la casa del otro, y así), y este día tocaba la casa de Marco.

-

Una vez que termino de desayunar, se levanto y agarro su mochila. Se giro y vio que su hermano estaba haciendo lo mismo, y en cuestión de segundos ambos estaban listos para irse.

-Viejo, ya nos vamos- Aviso el mayor a su abuelo  
-Vale, suerte en tu primer día Ace, y Luffy cuida a tu hermano- Pidió Garp, a lo que el pelinegro respondió agarrando el brazo de Ace, este ,en cambio, solo atino a sonreír levemente  
-Adiós- Se despidieron y salieron de la casa, rumbo al instituto

-Veras que será muy divertido- Decía un animado Luffy- Todos son muy amigables, y los de tu salón también-  
-Como conoces a los chicos de mi salón?- Pregunto el castaño sorprendido  
-Hablo con ellos siempre en el recreo- Respondió el menor

El castaño solo se limito a sonreír, aunque no les sorprendía que Luffy hablara con los mas grandes, debido a que su hermano era muy social y amable con todos, y siempre lograba que las personas se juntaran a su alrededor.

-

-Oyaji, ya nos vamos- Dijo Marco  
-Vale, suerte y cuídense- les sonrío el mayor  
-Siempre- Los amigos se marcharon directo al colegio.

-

-Entonces, ¿Es aquí?- Pregunto Ace, mirando la entrada del gran establecimiento  
-Si, ¿No es genial? Shishishishi- Luffy agarro la mano de su hermano, y lo llevo dentro del colegio.

Al estar dentro, la cara de Ace se transformo por completo. El colegio era extremadamente GRANDE, y parecía no faltarle nada: Tenía lockers, baños, y todo.

-¡Wow!- Exclamo- De verdad.. ¡¿Esto es un colegio?!-  
-Ya ves que si- Contesto Luffy- Bueno, Ace debo ir a buscar mis amigos.. y tu, creo que debes ir a lo del director.. ¿O era la secretaria?... bueno, eso shishishishishi- Dicho esto, el menor de marcho a su salón.  
-Pobre diablo- Ace negó con la cabeza, junto a una sonrisa, y se marcho en busca de la secretaria.

-

-¡Llegamos!, ¡Al fin chicos!- Exclamo un feliz Jozu- Largo camino- Acoto arrastrando los pies  
-Pero Jozu... la casa de Marco esta a solo 3 calles de aquí- Hablo Haruta, con una gota cayendo de su cabeza  
-¡Exacto!, demasiado camino-

-_Casillero 35, clase 4, salón B_- Eso es lo que le había dicho la secretaria. Ahora Ace se encontraba en busca de su locker, pero el colegio era tan grande que se le hacia difícil.

-Mierda- Miraba hacia todos lados, pero nada..- 25,26,27,28,…-

-

-Bueno, chicos vamos al salón- Propuso Vista- De seguro Law te estará esperando, Kidd- Se burlo del pelirrojo  
-Ah callar espadachín de segunda- Contesto tajante, pero con un sonrojo en sus mejillas  
-¡Que duro eres!- Vista se fue a un rincón a llorar- Snif, Snif-

-Creo que te has pasado un poco- Hablo Marco  
-Él se lo busco- Comenzaron a caminar hasta llegar a su salón, donde había mucho revuelo, algo poco inusual: Las chicas gritaban como locas, y los chicos miraban para el pasillo (como si estuvieran buscando algo).

-¿Que esta pasando?- Pregunto Sacchi intrigado. Un chico del salón lo miro.  
-Parece que habrá un nuevo alumno, y todos están muy emocionados por verlo. Dicen que es hermoso- Explico con cara de pervertido- Ojala pueda conquistarlo- Entonces se marcho con su grupo de amigos

-¿Todo esto por un nuevo?, patético- El grupo miro a Marco, quien se fue a sentar a su pupitre.

**Notas finales del capítulo:**

Espero les haya gustado, dejen coments a ver que les parecio. Acepto todo: Buenos, Malos, criticas, tomatasos, Luffys voladores (?)

Gracias por leer! :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Aclaraciones del capitulo:**

Gomen, Gomen!

perdon por la taranza de verdad!

esque estuve muy ocupada con el colegio, y me lleve 11 materias, y me sacaron la computadora

Y recien ahora puedo escribir.

Espero les guste el cap, lo hize con todo mi corazon :D

Todos se sentaron al ver al profesor entrar, este tenia una mirada seria, cosa normal del profesor de Biología. Una vez dentro, dejo su maletín sobre su escritorio, y luego miro a sus alumnos.

-Buenos días- Saludo con voz autoritaria  
-Buenos días- Devolvieron el saludo, sabiendo, de antemano, que debían responder al saludo del profesor si no querían ser castigados  
-Bueno, como sabrán, tendrán un nuevo compañero, sean amables con él- Todos asintieron- Pasa

**POV Marco**

La puerta se abrió, dejando ver a nuestro nuevo compañero. Es bastante lindo, debo admitirlo. Pero... su mirada es fuerte, quiero decir, muy seria.

Entra al salón, a paso decidido, y se posa enfrente de todos. Parece enojado por algo, porque mantiene una postura dura, y mira fijamente a un destino inexacto...

-Bueno, como te llamas?- Pregunta el profesor  
-Ace.. Portgas D. Ace- Contesta él sin mirarlo  
-Un placer, yo soy Rob Lucci y seré tu profesor de Biología-  
-Ok- ¡Que chico mas maleducado!, ¡Debe tener mas respeto por los profesores!  
-...Entonces, te sentaras con... el Sr Diamond Jozu- Le señala su asiento, Ace asiente y va directo a su lugar...

**FIN POV Marco**

Marco siguió al castaño con la mirada, hasta que se sentó en su lugar. Ace lo miro, una vez sentado, pero su mirada hacia el rubio no fue de lo mas agradable. Esta dictaba claramente ''Me sigues mirando, y te degolló acá mismo''. Al muchacho se le erizaron los bellos de la espalda, esa mirada de verdad lo asusto... se giro rápidamente, y evito volver a mirarlo...

Dos horas después el timbre sonó, por lo que todos salieron corriendo -literalmente- del salón. Marco se fue con sus amigos, directo al patio. Allí se encontraron con Luffy, y sus amigos, quienes los saludaron alegres como siempre.

-¿Que se cuentan chicos?- Pregunto Zoro, acostado en el suelo  
-Hoy entro un chico nuevo al salón- comenzó Sacchi  
-Y se sienta conmigo- Continuo Jozu con una sonrisa  
-Su mirada da miedo- finalizo Marco, recordando el suceso pasado horas antes

Todos lo miraron con confusión, entonces el rubio les contó todo lo sucedido.

-Ohhh- Entonces entendieron a que se refería

-Mejor mantenernos alejados de él si no queremos problemas- Sugirió Marco  
-Creo que tiene raz...- Antes de que pudieran terminar un grito los hizo callar

-ACE!- Todos se giraron a mirar a Luffy, quien salió corriendo hacia alguien.

Los mas grandes, al ver quien era la persona, abrieron los ojos como platos...

-Oigan... es...él...- logro articular Marco.

Ace miro al grupo con una mirada de odio, y se acerco a ellos.

-No deberían hablar a espaldas de alguien- Dijo con una voz malévola- Aunque me importe una mierda lo que digan de mi, no hablen a mis espaldas, Esta claro?!- Los mas grandes asintieron con miedo- Bien, así me gusta- Miro a los menores, quienes ni se inmutaron por la mirada del chico- Hola peques- les sonrió, y se marcho de allí.

-Lo co-conocen?- Pregunto un anonado Jozu  
-Si, es el hermano de Luffy, y lo vemos siempre cuando vamos a su casa- Respondió Nami  
-Pe-pero con ustedes es a-amable-  
-Bueno.. debe ser porque lo conocemos desde hace un largo tiempo- Explico Zoro- Además no es malo como aparenta, solo es una mascara que usa. Cuando lo conoces, y él te entrega su confianza, es muy amable y amigable-

Los mas grandes se miraron por unos minutos, y Marco comenzó a pensar: ''Así que es una mascara, entonces haré que me entregue su confianza.''

Siguieron hablando un rato mas, hasta que sonó el timbre que indicaba que debían volver a sus respectivas clases. Los mayores, se despidieron del grupo y se dirigieron a su salón.

-...entonces dijo ''Si'' y bueno, después tuvo que salir con él- Contaba Vista mientras esperaban que llegara el profesor. El grupo comenzó a reírse por el gracioso suceso que contaba el muchacho, salvo uno, que parecía ido.

-''Como haré para acercarme a él?, es muy distante con todos... no se me hará fácil, pero, quizá y solo quizá, mi plan funcione''- Pensaba Marco.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió, todos dejaron de hablar al creer que era el profesor. Sin embargo, era Ace quien entraba.  
Fue a sentarse a su lugar, ante la mirada de todos. Pero, él ni se inmutaba ante este echo; solo se dignaba a mirar hacia el frente.

Toda la atención yacía en el castaño, eso hasta que el profesor entro. Ahora les tocaba Física, con el profesor Franky. Un divertido profesor, al cual nunca podía faltarle el ''SUPER'' en sus frases.

-Bien, mi SUPEEEEEER clase. Hoy veremos un tema nuevo, así que anoten todo lo que pondré en el pizarra, así no se olvidan de nada- Pidió con una sonrisa, los alumnos asintieron sacando sus carpetas/cuadernos, lapicero, lápiz, borrador, y lo que necesitaran.

Una vez que termino de sacar todo, Marco miro a Ace disimuladamente. Vio que el castaño miraba por la ventana, sin haber sacado nada.  
El rubio se preguntaba como le iría a Ace en el colegio, refiriéndose a notas. Él era uno de los mejores de la clase, sus notas no bajaban de 9 y 10. Por eso, se preguntaba si al castaño le iría mal, maso menos, o bien... porque, quizá podría ayudarlo en los estudios.

El profesor anotaba cosas en la pizarra mientras explicaba, y los demás copiaban & escuchaban al mismo tiempo.

Marco decidió copiar todo, y luego pensar en lo de Ace.

-Ace~Kun- Lo llamo Franky, este paso su mirada de la ventana al profesor- **¿**Tu puedes responder esta pregunta?- Cuestiono señalando la pizarra, la cual dictaba ''_**¿**__Porque un gas no tiene forma y volumen propio_?''. El muchacho miraba la pregunta, pero la verdad no tenia ni la mas remota idea de cual era la respuesta.  
-No, no la se- Respondió luego de algunos minutos  
-Bien, entonces Marco dinos tu la respuesta-  
-El gas se puede comprimir ya que las partículas están mas separadas, el liquido no se puede comprimir- Explico el rubio con simpleza, Franky asintió.  
-Exacto, es correcto-

Las clases continuaron, hasta que por fin tocó el timbre de salida. Lo cual significaba que los alumnos eran libres.

Ace guardo sus cosas en la mochila y se marcho de allí, Marco lo siguió con la mirada hasta que desapareció por la puerta.  
Guardo sus cosas y se levanto de su asiento.

-**¿**Vamos Marco?- Pregunto Jozu  
-Vayan ustedes, yo tengo algo que hacer- Respondió con una sonrisa, sus amigos asintieron  
-_¡_No se vale!- Exclamo Haruta, entonces lo miraron  
-**¿**Que no se vale, Haruta?- Cuestiono Sacchi  
-Primero Kidd no volverá con nosotros, y ahora Marco. _¡_No es justo!-  
-**¿**Por que Kidd no volverá con ustedes?- Pregunto el rubio intrigado  
-Dijo que tenía que verse con alguien, y que nos veía mañana- Explico Vista- Bueno, no te molestamos mas Marco, nos vemos mañana, recuerda que toca la casa de Jozu-  
-Si, no lo olvido- Sonrió, y se despidió de sus amigos, acto seguido se marcho del salón.

''Bien, ahora debo ir a la oficina del director''. Entonces, fue hacia allí.

Una vez que la secretaria le dio permiso para ir, fue hasta la puerta, toco dos veces, y espero la respuesta.

-Adelante- Se escucho del otro lado, Marco abrió la puerta  
-Permiso Señor Director-  
-Oh, Marco, que sorpresa verte aquí- Sonrió el director Rayleigh- **¿**Que te trae por aquí?-  
-Quería hablar con usted, si no esta muy ocupado- Respondió el rubio  
-Por supuesto que no, ven siéntate- le señalo la silla que estaba frente a su escritorio- **¿**Café?- Le ofreció señalando la cafetera  
-Claro, gracias-

Una vez que sirvió el café en dos tazas, una se la entrego a Marco, y la otra la puso frente a él. Tomo un trago, y hablo:

-Bueno, **¿**De que querías hablar conmigo?-  
-Quería hablar sobre un chico nuevo que hay en mi salón-  
-**¿**Te refieres a Portgas D. Ace?-  
-El mismo- Rayleigh asintió para que continuara hablando- Quería saber como es su desempeño en los estudios-  
-Oh, bueno.. es un poco complicado, al parecer con ese tema es un poco especial. Necesita alguien que le explique las cosas con paciencia, y vaya al mismo ritmo que él. Que le explique las cosas tantas veces sea necesario, pero con tranquilidad, y sin exasperarse.-  
- Osea, ¿Un tutor?-  
-Si, algo así- Suspiro- Su abuelo vino a hablar conmigo el mismo día que lo inscribió y me contó todo esto. Me pregunto si podía sugerirle a alguien para ser el tutor de Ace, que el pagaría lo que sea, pero que desea mucho ayudar al chico.-  
-**¿**Y que le dijo?- Marco estaba que volaba de nervios, si Ace ya tenía un tutor, su plan se iría por la borda  
-Que no tenía a nadie a quien sugerirle, pero pensé en ti, aunque luego deseche esa idea, porque probablemente tu no quisieras, o estarías muy ocupado con tus estudios- Explico- Después de todo tienes el mejor promedio de todo cuarto, así que...- Marco lo interrumpió  
-Acepto-  
-**¿**Que?-  
-Que Acepto-  
-**¿**Que cosa?  
-Seré el Tutor de Ace-

**Notas finales del capítulo:**

Gracias por leer, otra vez perdon por la taranza, prometo que el siguiente lo subire rapido :D

Espero que les haya gustado,y porfiss dejen coments a ver que les parecio :D

Acepto todo :D

THANK U! :D

Los adoro! lectores miosss! :D


End file.
